


I'm Going on a Picnic and I'm Bringing Awkward Conversations

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter doesn't know why he's been invited on the Mitchell family bonding trip, but clearly he should have said no when asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going on a Picnic and I'm Bringing Awkward Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).



Carter should have turned them down when he’d been invited on the family picnic. Captain Mitchell had just _shown up_ and told him to meet later at the request of one of his children. This led to Carter nearly panicking - had Captain Mitchell found out? They really weren’t dating, not quite. Just friends. With benefits. Nothing that should have gotten him invited to a family picnic anyway.

He didn’t even know what to bring to a picnic. Was he supposed to provide food? Were they picnicking on the beach or in the woods? What if there were bears?

Joel had spent the entire evening laughing at him, but Carter didn’t really think it was funny. Especially for a meeting the parents scenario from hell.

When Carter got to the car in the morning, he found that Ms. (now Dr.) Fairweather was waiting. She didn’t look any happier than he did.

“What are you doing here?” he asked in surprise.

“I could say the same of you,” she said with a sigh. “But apparently, I am here to fulfill the role of ‘mother’ for this family picnic, since nobody else volunteered.”

“I guess this takes all the team mom jokes to a whole new level,” Carter suggested.

“And here I thought that was Dana,” Dr. Fairweather said dryly.

The three Mitchell’s came to join them, with Captain Mitchell dressed far more casually than Carter could ever remember. There was a forced smile on both of his kids faces.

“Dad is determined to make up for all the missed family bonding,” Ryan said quietly. “He’s got a schedule of things we should do.”

Dana lightly punched Ryan on the arm. “Next time you don’t get a reference to car games, don’t say it in front of dad.”

“Car games?” Carter said in disbelief.

Both Mitchells nodded, and everyone piled into the jeep.

“So!” Captain Mitchell said in a scarily cheerful voice. “What should we play first? Spot the out of state license plate? I Spy? Punch Buggy? 20 questions? I’m going on a picnic?”

Ryan leaned over to Carter. “That last one is the reason we’re on the trip.”

“Did you really just suggest a game that would involve three rangers punching each other?” Dr. Fairweather said in disbelief.

Captain Mitchell seemed to consider it. “You’re right. Punch Buggy is out. Let’s start with Spot the out of state license plate!”

“There’s an Angel Grove plate,” Dana said after a moment.

“Doesn’t count,” her father said.

“Fine,” Dana snapped. “I spy with my little eye, something related to the original power rangers.” Even sitting next to her, Carter could barely hear her muttering about her hatred of car games and being treated like a kid.

“Could it be an Angel Grove license plate?” Ryan suggested.

“Yep,” Dana said. “Are we done with the car games now?”

“We still have a little while to go,” Captain Mitchell said, some of the fake cheer leaving his voice, and his hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“Great,” Ryan said.

Carter sighed. He knew he should have said no when asked.


End file.
